Lost
by TorryLover
Summary: What happens when you let go of a teleporter in the middle of teleportation, something bad right. Ando finds out! AU. First One Shot!


Lost

What happens when you let go of a teleporter in the middle of teleportation, something bad right. Ando finds out! AU

x

"So were do you want to go" Hiro asked re-arranging his glassed. "Um, how about we go to Barcelona" Ando said exited, "ok" Hiro said, it was the least he could do after Ando had been there for him all these months. Ando got the two suitcases full of his and Hiro's clothes and said "let's go to Barcelona", he held on to Hiro and they teleported.

Hiro opened his eyes and looked around, he saw the sun, the beach and the sea but he didn't see Ando. "Ando" Hiro called, maybe he had let go of him before he had teleported, Hiro said to himself.

Hiro teleported back to Japan, but Ando was no were to be seen, maybe he had run off when they got to Barcelona. Hiro teleported back to Barcelona and looked around. Hiro was begining to get very worried know, he took out his phone and rang him, but it was delayed.

Hiro walked round the beach and wondered of what he should do, maybe he should go and see Mohinder to see if he had an idea. Hiro went behind one of the tents on the beaches and teleported. He opened his eyes and foud him self in Mohinder's kitchen, Mohinder came in nd jumped, the tray that he was holding fell on to the floor.

"Hiro, please do not scare me like that" he said taking deep breaths, "yes, sorry doctor, but it's an emergency" Hiro said, "what kind of emergency" Mohinder asked picking the tray up from the floor, "anyway, I thought you were going on holiday with Ando".

"Yes, we were, I teleported to Barcelona but Ando was not there" Hiro said quickly, he took a breath and then continued, "then I teleport back to Japan and he's not there either, I phoned him and it's delayed, I don't know what could of happened" Hiro told him.

Mohinder stood there for a moment thinking, then Peter appeared in front of him which made him jump again. "can you two please knock at the door next time" Mohinder said catching his breath. "Sorry Mohinder" Peter said.

"Peter, have you seen Ando" Hiro asked, "no, why" Peter asked sitting down on a seat. "We were going to Barcelona, I teleported there and Ando was not there, then I teleport home and he is not there either" Hiro said quite fast, "Im lucky I an read minds or I would not of got that at all" Peter told Hiro.

They sat down and wondered of where he might of gone. "Maybe he's stuck in the space time continuum" Peter said, "probably" Mohinder agreed. "yes, but how do we get him back" Hiro asked. "Im not sure about that" Peter said lying back in the chair.

"I have an idea, why don't one of us teleport with someone and they let go" Hiro said, "yea, but then how are we going to find them" Peter asked, "good point" Hiro said, "what if I teleport Peter somewhere and he let's go, he can get Ando and then come back" Hiro continued.

"Sounds like a good plan" Mohinder agreed, "but what if he ends up in a different place than Ando" Molly asked coming in to the room, "Molly" they all said, Molly looked at them and said "yes", "you can track Ando yes" Hiro said, "well yes-", "good, we need you to track him" Peter said, "wait what if something happens to her" Mohinder asked putting his arm round his daughter.

"Um" Peter said, "Peter, you can do what Molly can do yes" Hiro asked, "oh yea" Peter said remembering. "Yea, I'll do it" Peter said wanting to be a heroe again.

They sat by the table and Peter thought of Ando. "I cannot seem to find him" Peter said, "are you doing it right" Molly asked, "I think so" Peter replied trying again. Molly got her book and pin out. She closed her eyes.

"Teleporters stop" Molly said and opened her eyes, "Teleporters stop" Hiro asked confused, "yea, it's like this diner that is in the space continuum" Molly replied, "it's were all your lost things go to" she explained.

"Ok, let's go there then" Hiro said standing up, "Im coming with you" Peter announed, "I want to see what this place looks like".

They closed their eyes and opened them again. Hiro saw Ando sitting at the counter, "Ando" Hiro called out, "Hiro" Ando said and come rushing over to him. "I can't believe you found me" Ando said, "at least your ok" Hiro said patting him on the back.

"Excuse me but can I see were the lost property room is please" Peter asked the woman behind the counter, "back there Sir" she said pointing to a door, "thank you" peter replied, "Hiro, Ando come with me" Peter said and opened the door.

They walked in and gasped, there were shelves and shelves and shelves of lost things, there was even a car. "Hello, my name is finder, please state your name and I will give you the items you ahev lost" a machine said, "Um, Peter Petrelli" Peter said in to the microphone. "Here are all your things" the machine said, a box popped otu and landed in his arms, Peter nodded and let Hiro have ago.

Once they had all their things they got ready to teleport back. "Ando, hold on this time" Hiro told Ando sternly like he was a little boy on a rollercoaster, "yes sir" Ando said.

They teleported back to Mohinder and Mohinder dropped a vase he was holding, "that's it, everyone has to knock know" he announced.

The End.

My first one shot yay!


End file.
